Beren the Tall
Beren the Tall is a hero who will be born into your clan in Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind. He is descended from Elmal through his son Verlaro. As a boy, he becomes close to Beren the Swift, another young hero from a nearby Rider clan. He later falls madly in love with the Ram priestess Redalda, who he and his friend both wish to marry. Skills & Religion Beren will always worship Elmal, your chief god. His skills can be damaged and improved in the same way as any other leader's, but he seems to always start out with the following, regardless of what choices you make before he is of age: * Combat: Excellent * Diplomacy: Excellent * Food: Good * Leadership: Very Good * Lore: Good * Magic: Good He is a required quester for the following rituals: *A fight against a sea dragon *A fight against invading trolls *A threat to crops and forests *Rivalry between warlords These rituals test him in Combat, Magic, and Diplomacy. Some also test Strategy (likely Combat + Leadership), WedCultures (likely Diplomacy + Lore), Mythology (likely Lore + Magic) and Hunting (Combat + Food). Investing magic in particular areas (especially War, Ritual, and Diplomacy) at Sacred Time can also help his chances of success. Some of his actions will also be boosted if Yelm was your clan's first god. A fight against a sea dragon has multiple stages that Beren must handle without Redalda's help, and Rivalry between warlords has one such stage. In the other two rituals, you can have Redalda handle things if Beren's skills are poor. Events Beren appears or is mentioned in the following events: * Beren Born * Two Berens * Golden Mirror Discovery * Beren Marriage Petition * Beren Blinded * Redalda Proposal * Beren Rejection * Wedding of Beren the Swift * Wedding Preparations * Wedding Crashers * Wedding Ritual * Beren's Murder * Requiem for Beren Images BabyBeren.jpg|Beren's family celebrate his birth, heralded by many auspicious omens. TwoBerensSparring.jpg|The adolescent Beren spars with his best friend, Beren the Swift. IMG 5450.PNG|Beren sees Redalda, who he will fall in love with, in the Golden Mirror. Beren Petition.PNG|Beren petitions the Clan Circle to let him court Redalda, even though she is a Ram. BerenRejected.png|Beren returns, dejected, after Redalda's clan rejects his suit. BerenMurdersBeren.png|A bad end. BerenBlindedPhoto.png|Beren is blinded by Wheels. IMG 1211.jpg|A more successful Beren prepares for his wedding. WeddingSuccess.jpg|Beren and Redalda embrace after their wedding. IMG 1175.jpg|Beren and Redalda confront dwarves in the Gods War. IMG 1234.jpg|Beren and Redalda see a chaos monster attacking Mostal Dwarfking's people. IMG 1172.jpg|Beren and Redalda ride above a terrible flood in the Gods War. IMG 1222.jpg|A terrible chaos monster deafens Beren and blinds Redalda. IMG 1170.jpg|Orlanth objects to Beren's presence at Redalda's side. IMG 1223.jpg|Beren and Redalda seek a boon from Orlanth. IMG 0965.jpg|Beren and Redalda celebrate the successful completion of the wedding ritual. IMG 0966.jpg|The birth of Beren and Redalda's firstborn son, also named Beren. IMG 0967.jpg|Beren adopts some Ram ways in the form of a tattoo. IMG 0970.jpg|Although Hyalor said long ago that Riders would never have kings, he also told them that there was no rule that could not be changed for the sake of survival. Note the runes on the throne! IMG 0971.jpg|Redalda shows Beren a young alynx. BerenYoungPortrait.png|Beren's advisor portrait as a young man. BerenMidPortrait.png|Beren's advisor portrait in middle age. BerenBlindedYoungPortrait.png|Beren's portrait changes if he is blinded and not fully healed. BerenBlindedMidPortrait.png Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ride Like the Wind